George Ash
George Simon Ash was a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He was a werewolf and the father of Erin Castor, Liam Ash, Kay Ash and Leah Ash. He was also the Alpha of the Ash Pack, and for a brief time a member of the Malus Guard. He was killed when he challenged the Firelock Coven and Goldston Pack. Appearance George was tall and strongly built, with dark brown hair and eyes. He appeared in his late twenties despite being two decades older. In his wolf form, he had thick black fur, similar to his daughter's. His eyes were a light orange in this form. He was also the largest in his pack, reflective of his status as Alpha. Abilities As a werewolf, George possessed the ability to shift into a large, powerful wolf form. He had enhanced senses, speed and strength in this form, and they were all present when he was human, but weaker. He would heal quickly from any injuries, and was immortal, leaving him looking as if he was in his late twenties. His high body temperature also made him immune to cold, and would burn off most drugs and infections. He had a telepathic mind link with the other wolves in his pack. As Alpha of his pack, he could command and control the other wolves, and could also speak telepathically with wolves outside the pack, though more limitedly. However, he did not possess an additional ability on top of these. Family, Pack & Relationships *Father - Simon Ash *Mother - Clara Ash *Brothers - Lucas and Timothy Ash *Sisters - Sophie and Mara Ash *Wife - Sasha Ash *Ex-girlfriend - Clea Castor *Daughters - Erin Castor, Kay Ash and Leah Ash *Son - Liam Ash *Grandson - Castiel Goldston George became a member of the Ash Pack when he was 16, and became its Alpha when he was 20, after his father retired from the position. His son also joined the pack, but his eldest daughter originally became a member of her mother's former pack instead, and later left that one to join the Goldston Pack. George was also a member of the Malus Coven Guard for several years. History George was his parents' eldest child, and joined his father's pack when he was 16. Four years later, he became Alpha after his father decided to retire and stop shifting. At around the same time, he began dating Clea Castor, a werewolf in another pack in a neighbouring town. Clea broke up with him after she became pregnant, and refused to let him have any contact with their daughter Erin. She told the girl that he'd wanted nothing to do with her. George moved on, meeting Sasha and marrying her, but moved away when their son Liam was a small child. He joined the Malus Guard and remained there for several years. Eventually, he returned to his hometown and pack, and he and Sasha had 2 more children. However, when he heard of how the Malus had been replaced by the Firelock Coven, years after the event had occured, he travelled to their palace and challenged them out of old loyalty. He was executed. Etymology George is a Greek name meaning "earth worker". His middle name, Simon, is Hebrew meaning "listening". This name was chosen after his father. His surname refers to an ash tree or to burned fire remains. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves